


Take Me By The Hand, Take Me Somwhere New (I Don't Know Who You Are But I)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Stiles DiNozzo [5]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: He seriously wondered if everyone who compared him to the Stilinski’s were either blind or stupid.





	Take Me By The Hand, Take Me Somwhere New (I Don't Know Who You Are But I)

* * *

 

 

They spent hours in the Bagel shop, before going their separate ways, promising to set up another meet. Stiles had relaxed an hour into the visit with his bio dad and his mate (and really, he shouldn’t be surprised that being attracted to grumpy Alpha’s with impressive eyebrows and tendencies to speak in monosyllabic answers, was apparently a family trait he inherited.).  

 

Stiles had, at first mention of the fact that he wasn’t, in fact, son of John Stilinski, Polish-American, but instead, son of Anthony DiNozzo Jr., Italian American (and picking up Italian so fast and his preference for Italian food made more sense now- because despite popular opinion, it really _was_ something you can inherit.), wanted to hate Tony DiNozzo. In fact, if it wasn’t for the many stories he had heard from his co-workers on the force, he might have just hated him anyways.

 

But- _But_.

 

From what everyone had told him before the Big Reveal, Tony DiNozzo was a lot like him; Stubborn, brave, self-sacrificing, honest, loyal to a fault, and a _good man_.

 

Everyone agreed that the man was a legend, and someone to strive towards being if you wanted to be a good person and an even better cop. They had told Stiles that looking at him was like looking at a ghost because while he may share physical similarities with Tony, he took a lot after his mother as well. But his personality? His drive? His ability to solve cases like he was working a puzzle that only he understood?

 

That was pure Anthony DiNozzo Jr.

 

Stiles had scoffed at them then.

 

He wasn’t anymore.

 

Because he had met Tony DiNozzo- his _father_.

 

And it really _was_ like looking into a mirror. Because Stiles had always been told he looked _just like Claudia darling_ , and _you’re so much like John when he was your age, dear_. But now, looking at Tony DiNozzo and having seen a picture of his birth mother?

 

He seriously wondered if everyone who compared him to the Stilinski’s were either blind, or stupid.

 

Because he looks, acts, and looks _nothing_ like them.

 

Other than his lips, eye color, and nose, Stiles takes after Tony DiNozzo very much, in looks and personality, if not in height (and thank god for that, the guy was _tall_ , not Ryan Stiles tall, but seriously, 6’3 was nothing to sneeze at) and Stiles had really had to reevaluate his intelligence, because really- how hadn’t he noticed before? Now that he knew, it was so _obvious_ that he wanted to _cry_.

 

“Stiles, you ok?” Derek handing him a mug of warm tea in the safety of their crappy apartment (and thank god the pack apartment was almost finished being fumigated because if Lydia and Isaac came back from England and realized that they had let rats run rampant in the place even before they moved in- it wouldn’t be pretty. Banshee’s were loud. And Isaac would pout. unacceptable.)

 

“Yeah-” Stiles swallowed a gulp of tea, trying to settle his mildly trembling hands, but it wasn’t until Derek covered them with his own warm ones that it stopped.

 

“Yeah, it’s just,” the younger man laughed shakily, taking a breath, he looked into his Mate’s concerned green ones. “I was thinking about how everything I knew, everything I thought about myself, was wrong. Ok,” Stiles conceded, after Derek's raised eyebrows, “a bit dramatic, SourWolf, I get it. But,” Stiles sighed, leaning forward so his head landed on the werewolfs broad shoulder.

 

“I just don’t understand how I didn’t see it,” Stiles admitted, “how _nobody_ saw it.”

 

“We see what we want to see, Stiles.” Derek rumbed, rubbing his back in soothing strokes, Stiles arching into the caress like a cat.

 

“Well then everyone was pretty fucking blind and should have had their licenses taken away.”

 

Derek chuckled, and Stile poked him in the side, pouting.

 

“I’m serious, Der’,” Stiles mumbled, tiredly, not really able to keep his eyes open.

 

“I know Stiles, go to sleep, I’ll carry you to bed.”

 

And he did, as promised. As Stiles fell asleep in the soft mattress that they had borrowed from a neighbor, He smiled, hope stirring in his chest for the first time in a long time.

 

Because he had a second chance at family, including a younger sister, and Derek had another chance with a niece.

 

Family was everything, to both of them, and now they had a chance to have more.

 

And he couldn’t wait to be a big brother.  

 

* * *

 


End file.
